Pengiriman Barang
by kalutan
Summary: SEX SEX FULL NC WITH ALL EXO MEMBER (GS) KRISBAEK KRISHAN KRISLAY KRISXIU KRISSOO KRISTAO
1. Chapter 1

SEX TRIP

PAIR: KRISBAEK

KRISHAN

KRISSOO

KRISXIU

KRISLAY

KRISTAO

DISLCAMER: THIS IS MY FF, TOKOHNYA CUMA PINJAM NAMA.

HAPPPY READING

I HOPE YOU ENJOY.

.

.

.

CHAPTER 1: Krisbaek

Miami, Florida 07:23 AM

TOK TOK TOK

"Permisi, Pengiriman Barang" kata Wu Yi Fan a.k.a Kris

"Ya" jawab seorang Yeoja bernama Byun Baek, _ani_ Park Baekhyun, isteri dari Park Chanyeol. Pakaian yang dipakai Baekhyun adalah Baju tidur tipis dengan tidak mengenakan apa-apa. Dia sambil menggesek vagina dan belahan payudaranya ke daun pintu, dengan senyum menggoda

"ini paket anda" kata Kris sambil menyodorkan paket dengan tangan kiri sementara tangan kanannya mulai membuka kancing teratas seragam kantornya.

"masuklah" kata Baekhyun masih tersenyum

"permisi" kata Kris sopan walau dalam hati ia menyeringai

Kris lalu menaruh barang dan mulai membuka seragam atasnya kancing kedua, Baekhyun yang melihatnya mulai mendekati Kris, begitu Kris berbalik arah yang ia temukan Baekhyun mengelus-elus vagina basahnya, Kris yang melihanya langsung saja _turn on_ ia lalu menarik Baekhyun kepelukannya dan menciuminya dengan nafsu, tangan Baekhyun dikalungkannya ke pundak tegas milik Kris, sementara Kris tangannya memangku Baekhyun dalam keadaan berdiri tangannya digunakan untuk meremas pantat montok milik Baekhyun sesekali mengelus vaginanya dari luar, ciuman tersebut membawa mereka ke sofa diruangan itu, Kris lalu merobek baju tersebut dan tampaklah tubuh sintal yeoja tersebut, Kris yang melihatnya pun mulai mendekatkan ke leher Baekhyun, ia kecupi leher tersebut hingga timbul bekas-bekas kemerahan.

"hmmmssshh ahhh ahh" desah Baekhyun, tangan Kris menjalar kebawah yang satu meremas payudara Baekhyun dan yang satu mengelus dan mulai memasukkan jari ke vagina perempuan tersebut ." kyahh ahh ah terushhhh ahhh ahhh ahh sodok jari ahhhhh" desah Baekhyun dengan kedua tangan ditaruh di bahu kokoh milik Kris.

CUP

"Mpppckkmmhhhckpppkckcc" desah Baekhyun dalam ciuman yang panas tersebut

"mau dikamar atau disini" tanya Kris dengan senyum menggoda

"Dikamar ahh sa hahajaaahh" jawab Baekhyun diselingi desahan karena tusukan jari Kris divaginanya dan juga cubitan di putting tegang milik Baekhyun.

Mereka berjalan menuju kamar sedangkan Baekhyun dalam gendongannya dengan Kris yang masih lengkap dengan seragam juga sepatu sementara Baekhyun sudah telanjang, tangan ia kalungkan sementara Vaginanya ia gesekkan dengan Penis Kris yang sudah ia tegan keras didalam celana, Kris yang tidak tahan, langsung meremas bokong montok itu juga dengan menusukkan jarinya ke dalam.

Di Kamar

"hmmpckkmmmhhh" ciuman diselingi desahan terseut berada dikamar yang gelap dan hanya diterangi oleh lampu malam bewarna ungu. Cukup membuat situasi menjadi nyaman.

"tidurlah dan mengakanglah" kata Kris seduktif ditelinga Baekhyun

"hmm, baiklah, sayangku" jawab Baekhyun tak kalah seduktif sambil menjilat telinga Kris

Baekhyun lalu naik keatas kasur dan mengakang memperlihatkan vagina basah dan beceknya, Kris yang melihat sudah tak tahan lagi langsung membuka seluruh seragam dari atas yang memperlihatkan dada bidang, ABS yang mulai terbentuk dan juga celana dibuka tampaklah penis Kris yang sudah menyembul keluar dari celana dalam, setelah celananya tanggal tampak penis Kris yang begitu tegang dan keras, Baekhyun yang melihatnya langsung kesenangan, Kris mulai bergerak ke atas kasur dan menjilat sekilas vagina Baekhyun, dia mengarakan Penisnya ke vagina Baaekhyun dan...

JLEB

"Akkhhh ahhh ahhh ahhha hah ahahh ahaha ah kyaaahh" teriak Baekhyun yang lasngsung menjadi desahan, dan Kris yang tidak memberi jeda langsung menumbuknya keras dan tepat di g-spot.

"kyahhh ahhh ahh ahah ahh ahh" desah Baekhyun saat posisinya diubah menjadi menungging, mulut Kris perlahan menghisap leher hingga timbul berkas kemerah-merahan, jangan lupa tangan Kris yang mencubit kuat dan menarik putting tersebut kebawah, oh, ya Penis Kris juga menusuk vagina Baekhyun sangat tepat dan keras.

"hmmahh ahh , kau sukahh ahh Baekkie ahh penis ku menumbuk g-spot mu" kata Kris seduktif di telinga Baekhyun sambil menjilat daunnya.

"aasshh ahh ahha ahh ahh akhua ahah mauu aahh kelluaa ahhaa rr aha" desah rancau Baekhyun

"Sama-sama" kata Kris

CROOOT CROOT CROT

Tiga kali tembakan sperma tersebut datang bersama dengan orgasmenya Baekhyun, mereka berpelukan sebentar, sebelum Kris bangkit dan mengenakan pakaiannya lagi.

Baekhyun yang melihatnya pun tahu waktunya sudah berahkir untuk bersenang-senang dengan tukang pos tampan tersebut, ia bangkit ikut merapikan bajunya Kris walau dirinya masih telanjang tapi, bukan Baekhyun namanya jika puas satu ronde, baginya minimal dua ronde. Ia pura-pura merapikaan pakaian Kris dan saat itu ia meremas celana Kris dan seketika itu juga Penis Kris tegang, Kris yang melihatnya pun hanya tersenyum, ditariknya tangan Bakehyun dari selakangannya, ia mengarahkan jarinya ke vagina Baekhyun, dibaliknya badan sintal tersebut membelakanginya dan menusuk-nusuk vagina Baekhyun seperti ingin mengeluarkan sisa-sisa cairan tadi, sementara tangan yang satu digunakan untuk meremas Payudara Baekhyun sebelah kanan, "Ahh yahh terusshh ahh sodok terushh ahh jarimu ituhuu ahh" racau Baekhyun ia merasa kakinya melemas seperti jelly, Kris yang merasakannya sambil menciumi leher Baekhyun pun langsung menyuruh Baekhyun tidur keatas meja rias dipojok kamar tersebut, Baekhyun pun hanya menurutinya dan ia mengakangkan kakinya hingga terlihat vagina Baekhyun yang sangat basah disertai cairannya dan Kris tadi keluar terus menerus menetes jatuh ke lantai. Kris berjalan perlahan-lahan tanpa membuka bajunya ia memilih menurunkan celananya, dan tampak lah Penis Kris kembali dan...

JLEB

"Ahhh ahh ah hahah ahahh" desah Baekhyun keras ketika penis tersebut kembali menghantam g-spotnya keras dan tepat dititik.

"Hmm bagaimana, Baekkie kau harus membayar dengan tubuhmu karena berani menggoda ku dan juga uang sebesar 500 dollar, mengerti" kata Kris diselingi seringainya

"ba.. ahhkk ahk ahka hakah ka akanan kulakukaaannn" desah Baekhyun keenakkan sambil meremas paudaranya sendiri, tak lama setelah itu mereka keluar bersama Kris yang sudah selesai merapikan pakaiannya, dan Baekhyun memberikan pada Kris uang 500 dollar. Kris menyambutnya dengan senyum dan memberikan ciuman untuk Bakehyun yang masih lemas akbiat serangan penis Kris, walau hanya dua tapi, Baekhyun merasa Kris sangat gagah sayang bukan suaminya.

Mereka berpisah didepan pintu dengan Kris berjalan keluar dan melihat jam sudah jam 8 pagi berarti sudah 1 jam mereka bercinta. Kris tersenyum sendiri, ia melihat Baekhyun yang memberi tatapan menggoda pun ia hanya menyungging senyum. Selanjutnya masih ada 6 paket yang harus diantar ia kembali tersenyum lebih jelasnya menyeringai melihat nama-nama dipaket.

.

.

.

TBC

.

Maaf jika FF ini terpaksa saya ganti karena say merasa tidak enak dengan hanya 395 kata saja, so, Comment ya beri saran dan yang merasa ini jiplak maaf, ya ini hasil dari Creator sendiri tidak menjiplak, bagi yang menunggu FF Yaoi akan segera dibuatin pilih lembut atau kasar, ya saran donk yang banyak, dan jangan lupa tokoh utamanya ya, yang jelas for One Shot

NEXT CHAPTER 2: KRISHAN

"Ouchhh nakal nya tukang pos ku"

"kau suka kan"

"nyaah ahh ayyyaahha"

TERIMA KASIH.


	2. Chapter 2

SEX TRIP

PAIR: KRISBAEK

KRISHAN

KRISSOO

KRISXIU

KRISLAY

KRISTAO

 **DISLCAMER: THIS IS MY FF, TOKOHNYA CUMA PINJAM NAMA.**

 **HAPPPY READING**

 **I HOPE YOU ENJOY.**

.

.

.

CHAPTER 2: KRISHAN

Miami, Florida 10:54 AM

"Akhirnya sampai juga" kata Kris mengendarai mobil van yang isinya untuk pengiriman barang..

"Berikutnya rumah Keluarga Oh" kata Kris lagi bermonolog

TOK TOK TOK

SRET

BLAM

"Dasar kebiasaan lama sekali kamu aku sudah terangsang menunggumu tahu" kata Oh Luhan istri dari Oh Sehun.

"Maaf ada gangguan sedikit" kata Kris menenagkan dengan senyum atau bisa dibilang menyeringai. Lihat saja pakaian yeoja ini hanya mengenakan bikini buat pantai, rambut yang digulung keatas.

"cepatlah suamiku mau pulang, hari ini kami janji berperang di ranjang, jadi kau lakukan saja disini hard dan rough" kata Luhan dengan nada se rendah dan se seduktif mungkin

"hmmm ahh ackmpkk kmak mhahhaa haa" desah Luhan ketika bibir Kris menciumi bibirnya dengan kasar, tangannya tidak tinggal diam, tangannya yang kiri digunakannya untuk meremas payudara besar tersebut sementara yang satu digunakannya untuk mengelus vagina dari dalam bikini tersebut.

"hmmahh, auchh yahh ahk masukkan ahk ahk jarimu ahh Kris ahh ah" desah dan racau Luhan saat jari Kris mengelus dan menusuk-nusuk vaginannya dengan cepat membuat bikini tersebut sedikit sobek. Akibat pergerakan yang cukup kasar.

Mereka berjalan dengan Kris yang melepas atau lebih tepatnya merobek bikini dengan motif bunga matahari dan warna langit. Mereka tiba di sofa untuk dua orang atau lebih, sofa yang terbuat dari bulu yang lembut jangan lupa karpet bulu yang halus.

"ssshhh ahhkkk akk ahh hh a yaa aaaa" desah Luhan begitu lidah Kris memanjakan payudara sebelah kiri dan meremas yang sebelah kanan, posisi mereka sedang tiduran dengan Kris yang diatas sudah bertelanjang dada, dan tangannya yang satu digunakan untuk mengelus vagina atau menggesekkan penisnya yang sudah keluar dari sangkat ke vagina tanpa bulu tersebut.

Ciuman Kris turun ke perut rata dan langsing Yeoja tersebut dan menuju ke vaginanya dan menghisapnya kuat-kuat.

"ahhh ahh ahh ahahhha ahhaha" desah Luhan menikmati jilatan lidah Pria tukang pos mudanya. Jilatannya menjadi sangat beringas. Membuat Luhan seperti di awan.

"AHHHHHHHH" teriak Luhan ketika dia keluar untuk pertama kalinya.

"aku sudah tidak tahan lagi" kata Kris ia membuka atasannya menampakkan dada bidang putih bak model ia lempar kemeja itu ke wajah Luhan yang dihirup oleh Luhan dalam-dalam dan ia memmbuka atasan celana panjang lalu ia memposisikan penisnya yang panjang dan berurat itu ke depan pintu vagina perempuan berusia 31 tahun tersebut dan..

THRUST

"Kyaahhh ahh ahha" teriak Luhan begitu menikmatinya dengan cepat ia mengetatkan vaginanya, dan Kris ang merasa keenakkan pun langsung menggerakkan tanpa peduli menabrak g-spot atau tidak yang penting hasratnya tercapai, walau tanpa diketahui jika...

"AH Ahh ah hhh Kk kkkKRisss ahh ahha haha there aaahaah ahtehre therlalu ahah kkhuaataaa aahaatttaa ahahhh" teriak Luhan saat ia keluar untuk kedua kalinya.

"shit, jangan diketatkan Lu" kata Kris sambil menahan dirinya untuk tidak keluar saat itu juga.

"berapa kali kau keluar sayang" kata Kris

"du.. dua paling" kata Luhan menahan kantuk

"oho ho ho jangan tidur sayang, kau akan segera kugenjot dengan semangat" kata Kris diselingi senyuman atau tepatnya seringai.

THRUST

"KYAAAHHH, ahhh Kris ahaahhaah ahahahapmpmpccckc amaahaah" desah teriak Luhan ketika penis Kris kembali menegang dan mulai menggerakkannya dengan cepat, posisi mereka sekarang Luhan sedang menungging jemari Kris tidak tinggal diam, jarinya meremas dan mencubiti putting merah muda yang tegang tersebut, sementara Penisnya bergerak terus. Testisnya juga menabrak vaginanya.

"Ouchhh nakal nya tukang pos ku" desah Luhan dengan Tangan memegan pinggang Kris

"kau suka kan" kata Kris dengan cepat menggerakkan penisnya kuat-kuat

"nyaah ahh ayyyaahha" desah Luhan keenakkan

"ahh ahahah ahahsashhs shsahsahsahsasnaha aaa"desah Luhan tidak karu-karuan

"AHHHHHHHHH" Teriak mereka bersamaan ketika akhirnya cairan itu kelaur bersama Luhan yang klimaks untuk ke tiga kalinya dan satu kali untuk Kris.

"Hhh, Luhan ini paketmu, Bikini dengan konsep pantai dan juga 2 vibrator ukuran panjang serta lube dan kondom" kata Kris

"Terima kasih sayangku tampanku, ini biaya pengiriman dan uang ekstra untukmu sayang" kata Luhan seduktif sambil memasukkan uang itu kedalam seragam Kris, uang 700 dollar dalam pecahan 100 dollar.

"jadi seperti itu ya" kata Kris terkekeh ia membuka celananya menampakkan penis tegangnya dan ia berbaring dengan bersandar di sofa, sementara Luhan mengangkat kakinya untuk memasukkan penis panjang tegang tersebut perlahan-lahan dan

JLEB

"Ahhhh " desah Luhan ketika penis Kris berhasil masuk, dan tangan Kris tidak tinggal diam tangannya keduanya meremas Payudara besar tersebut sementara Bibirnya digunakan untuk mengbungkam bibir Luhan supaya tidak mendesah terlalu keras.

"Hmmckckcp kpckckamaha ckkckcaahh ahhh ahhaha hahaahh kyaaaahhhh" desah Luhan begitu ciuman itu terlepas ia keluar untuk ke tiga kalinya, dan Luhan berdiri dan jongkok didepan penis Kris dan menghisap, menjilatinya sambil tangannya yang satu meremas penis Kris yang tidak sampai dan satunya digunakan untuk meremas bola kembar yang penuh dengan sperma tersebut.

CROOOOOTTTT

Gluk

"Terima kasih atas obatnya sayang" kata Luhan sambil berdiri dan merapikan pakaian Kris

Tak lama berselang Kris sudah bersiap untuk pergi Luhan pun mulai menggunakan bikini bagian bawah dan memasukkan vibrator panjang itu dan memasangnya dilevel 7.

"hh ahh, therima kasihaa aahh Kriss ahahaa" desah Luha sulit untuk berkata, ia berada dalam posisi berdiri.

"sama-sama sayang" kata Kris meyeringai dan

JLEB

"AHHHH" Desah Luhan, ternyata Kris mendorong vibrator itu masuk lebih dalam hingga Luhan keluar untuk ke 4 kalinya.

Bikini itu tampak basah dan Luhan terjatuh di atas sofa dengan nafas terengah-engah

"kau tidak perlu mengantarku ke depan sayang, makasih ya" kata Kris menutup sesi tersebut dengan ciuman.

"sama-sama sayang" kata Luhan

Kris berdiri dan keluar dari kediaman Keluarga Oh ia melihat jamnya 11:02 AM. Sudah 1 jam ia bercinta.

"tinggal enam lagi ya" kata Kris

Ia masuk kedalam mobil dan mengendarainya dari menjauh dari kediaman keluarga tersebut. Tak lama ia melihat mobil dari Oh Sehun datang dan masuk kedalam rumah itu, ia menyeringai melihatnya pasti Luhan akan puas sekali.

"Ha ha ha, berikutnya rumah Keluarga Kim Jongin"

TBC

 **Maaf Kalau pendek, Author masih amatir tapi mohon dicoment daan review juga tolong beri saran ya.**

 **THANKS**

NEXT CHAP: KRISSOO

"Oh yah yah yah terus terus yang kuat"

"belum kuat ini ahh"

"belumm ahh lebih kuaaattt ahhhhh"


	3. Chapter 3

SEX TRIP

PAIR: KRISBAEK

KRISHAN

KRISSOO

KRISXIU

KRISLAY

KRISTAO

DISLCAMER: THIS IS MY FF, TOKOHNYA CUMA PINJAM NAMA.

HAPPPY READING

I HOPE YOU ENJOY.

.

.

.

CHAPTER 3: KRISOO

Miami, 12:45 PM

"hmm, rumah mantanku yang seksi, sayang dia tetarik sama orang hitam itu" kata Kris sedikit kesal mengingat pacar semasa SMAnya itu pindah kepelukan orang lain.

"tapi, aku masih bisamenikmati tubuhnya itu" kata Kris menyeringai mengingat ia masih bisa mencicipi tubuh mantan kekasihnya itu.

TOK TOK TOK

"Iya" kata seorang Yeoja bernama Kyungsoo, Kim Kyungsoo istri dari Kim Jongin

"pesanan anda" kata Kris menggoda Kyungsoo dengan membuka kancing kemeja atas dan juga mulai memberikan senyuman misterius.

"baiklah, silahkan masuk" kata Kyungsoo menyeringai, sambil menarik-narik bajunya Kris

CKLEK

"Mpphh shshh ahh ckckkckc mpkk assa haha" desah Kyungsoo saat ciuman tersebut menjadi agak ganas

"puahh, bagaimana sayang masih tetap saat SMA kan" kata Kris menggoda

"iyah, masih sama kalian berdua sama saja, bagaimana jika kita lakukan di Kamar dengan gaya Krismu itu" kata Kyungsoo mengedipkan matanya sambil membuka mini dress atasnya tapi, oleh Kris ditahan diganti dengan disobek, sementara Kyungsoo yang melihatnya hanya senyam-senyum sendiri, tangannya tidak tinggal diam ia membuka atasan Kris hingga tampak dada bidang dan juga otot-ototnya. Dan ketika Kyungsoo mulai membuka celana ditahan oleh Kris, ia menarik tangan Kyungsoo untuk berjalan menuju kamar tapi, sebelum mencapai kamar Kris menusukkan jarinya ke vagina Kyungsoo, juga tangannya meremas payudara Kyungsoo.

"Auchh ahhh kRISSS ahh terusushhh aahha" desah Kyungsoo saat ia keluar pertama kali di jalan menuju kamar Pasangan Kim.

"Kyung, tidurlah diatas kasur kita akan mencoba bed style" kata Kris sambil membuka celananya perlahan-lahan dan hingga tampaklah penis Kris yang panjang itu keluar dengan precum yang terus mengalir.

"baiklah sayang" kata Kyungsoo sambil mengelus dada kekar Kris dan memberi sedikit Kissmark di leher kekar tersebut.

"baik Kyung kau siap" tanya Kris

"siap" kata Kyungsoo

Bed Style gaya sebutan Kris dimana Kyungsoo harus tidur dengan ditutupi selimut dan Kris akan masuk lewat ujung bawah kasur dan biasanya mereka akan bergelung di bawah Selimut sampai puas. Dengan kepala Kyungsoo harus berada diatas selimut.

"Okay, aku masuk" kata Kris

SRET

"Waahh lihat ada vagina basah" kata Kris

CUP

"Nyaaahhhh ahh uhh ahahh ahah saahh ahahhaaha" desah atau teriak Kyungsoo ketika jilatan-jilatan yang berada di vaginanya bergerak, tangan Kris menarik klirotisnya berlawanan arah dan melihatkan aliran cairan bewarna putih keluar, Kris langsung menjilatnya yang membuat gelenjotan, jilatan Kris di vaginanya membuat ia datang untuk pertama kalinya, Kris yang sudah tegang langsung mengarahkannya ke vagina Kyungsoo dan...

THRUSSSTT

"Kyaaahh ahha nyaah hahahah aahhhh teheruusshaha ahahah " desah Kyungsoo tangannya ia gunakan untuk memendam kepala Kris di payudaranya, tangan Kris digunakan untuk menahan badannya sementara itu penis Kris terus masuk semakin dan makin dalam, dan...

CKLEK

"Kyaaaahhh" teriak Kyungsoo melihat suaminya Kim Jongin si atletis berkulit tan eksotis, terlihat sedikit terkejut tapi langsung tersenyum, ia masuk dan mulai membuka bajunya menampakkan pahatan dadanya yang kekar. Dan juga penis yang tidak mengecewakan malah sangat memukau, warnanya agak hitam batangnya dengan testis sperma yang bisa dikatakan besar hampir sama dengan Kris, dan Kris yang tahu jika Jongin a.k.a Kai datang langsung keluar, ia melihat Kai sudah bertelanjang dan Kyungsoo yang melihatnya tersenyum membayangkan dua penis akan hinggap di dua lubangnya.

"jadi Kris kau akan mulai atau aku" tawar Kai sambil menyeringai melihat Kyungsoo yang langsung membuka selimut dan mengocok vaginanya.

"bagaimana jika bersama-sama, sepertinya istrimu kelaparan" kata Kris

"baiklah" Kai lalu beranjak ke ranjang dan langsung menarik Kyungsoo untuk menungging dengan Kai yang berbaring dan juga sambil menghisap vaginanya kuat-kuat yang membuat Kyungsoo kelabakan.

"Ahhhh kkai ahh asaashaah saasah aleihba a aaakuaataaaahh" desah Kyungsoo jilatan lidah Kai di vaginanya sangat kuat dan mengenakkan.

"kau lupa diriku bitch" kata Kris yang telah berdiri didepannya dan menamparkan ke pipi Kyungsoo.

"baik sayangku akan ku puaskan ahahhhhh kaii ahahahah" desah atau teriak Kyungsoo saat hisapan di vaginanya menguat. Ia menarik atau lebih tepatnya menjambak rambut Kai yang hitam tersebut membuat Kai beranjak dan menghujamkan penis hitamnya ke vagina Kyungsoo.

"ahhh Jonginniee ahhhhh" desah Kyungsoo

"harunsnya begini sayang" kata Kai menangkup kedua payudara Kyungsoo diremasnya lalu diremasnya penis Kris menggunakan payudara Kyungsoo, ia menggesekkan penis Kris dengan Payudara Kyungsoo.

"khhh kai kau belajar dari uhhh ahh" desah Kris merasakan lembutnya payudara Kyungsoo dan juga jilatan bibir Kyungsoo di kepala penisnya, cukup membuat dia ingin keluar saat itu juga.

"Sudah cukup ayo, Kai aku masih harus mengirimkan barang" keluh Kris

"baiklah kau dibelakang sementara aku didepan karena kau suaminya" tuntuk Kai

"baiklah" kata Kris

Kyungsoo yang melihatnya hanya senyam-senyum sendiri melihat kedua pria tersebut saling adu mulut tanpa melihat penis mereka yang tegang didepan wajah Kyungsoo.

"Kai, kayaknya setelah ini kau harus menghukum Istrimu itu deh" adu Kris

"santai aja, pertama kira dulu aja giman" kata Kai

"oke, let's go" kata Kris

Kemudian ditariknya Kyungsoo untuk duduk dengan Penis Kris yang menancap di lubang Kyungsoo.

Tak lama kemudian Kai mulai memasuki vagina Kyungsoo dan...

JLEB

"Assshaaha ahaha aaausuhhcchcha hahaa" desah Kyungsoo

"bagaimana enak" kata Kai sambil menyodok penisnya makin dalam.

"Oh yah yah yah terus terus yang kuat" desah Kyungsoo

"belum kuat ini ahh" kata Kai

"belumm ahh lebih kuaaattt ahhhhh" desah Kyungsoo keras

Akibat gerakan Kai yang makin kasar, Kris mulai bergerak dan mengakibatkan posisi mereka berubah dari Kris yang berbaring menjadi kedua-duanya berdiri, dan kedua penis tersebut bergerak membobardir vagina sempit becek milik Kyungsoo.

"Kyaahh ahaha ahtherreushs sah ahaaa" desah Kyungsoo seperti perempuan kurang belaian

"ayo bitch keluar keluar keluaarrrr ahhh" desah Kai ketika ia merasakan Kyungsoo keluar dan tak lama kemudian mereka berdua keluar.

"luar biasa, dan Kris ini untukmu karena telah memuaskan Istriku" kata Kai menyodorkan 1000 dollar. Kris yang menerimanya Cuma senyum dan ia mohon undur diri.

"Dan Kyung kurasa kau harus dihukum" kata Kai menyeringai

BLAM

" Ah ahah aha ahsa ahaha" desah Kyungsoo dari dalam rumah

"ya, mereka mulai, sepertinya aku harus cepat-cepat pergi nih" hela nafas Kris

"baik berikutnya" kata Kris setelah masuk ke Mobil Pengantar Barang

"Rumah Keluarga Kim Jongdae" kata Kris sambil melihat jam tangan yang menunjukkan waktunya pukul 1:35 PM cukup lama ya.

NEXT CHAP: CHAPTER 3 KRISXIU

Maaf Kalau nggak hot atau jelek ini pikiran Author, maaf ya, diusahain deh besok, dan mungkin langsung Updaate 2 chapter. Oh, ya kalau nanya panggi saya apai, panggil Author atau Kalutan aja.

Salam Damai ^_^\/


	4. Chapter 4

SEX TRIP

 **PAIR:** **KRISBAEK**

 **KRISHAN**

 **KRISSOO**

 **KRISXIU**

 **KRISLAY**

 **KRISTAO**

 **DISLCAMER: THIS IS MY FF, TOKOHNYA CUMA PINJAM NAMA.**

 **HAPPPY READING**

 **I HOPE YOU ENJOY.**

 **KALUTAN WITH PROUDLY PRESENTS**

.

.

.

CHAPTER 4: KRISXIU

Miami, 02:15 PM

"Haeh, jalanan yang macet akhirnya sampe juga disini" keluh Kris

"Hmm, keluarga Kim Jongdae" batin Kris

TAP TAP TAP

TOK TOK TOK

"Permisi" kata Kris

"Ah ah ah hhhasaya asasannafa aaaka" desah seseorang didalam rumah

PLUK

"Ehh" kaget Kris, kenaapa kaget karena ia melihat suami dari Kim Xiumin, Kim Jongdae atau panggil aja Chen

"Yo, Kris masih jadi Pengirim Barang" kata Chen sedikit mengejek

"nggak kok, Cuma pelampiasan kan enteng" jawab Kris dengan santai

"jadi kamu terkejut, ya mendengar apa yang ada dirumah, ngomong-ngomong apa yang kamu bawa" kata Chen sambil menayai isi dari kotak itu.

"hmm, atas nama istrimu, isinya vibrator ukuran panjang dua, sama bikini sunset 1, plus lube dan kondom." Jelas Kris

"ja, kita masuk saja dan puaskan istriku ya"kata Jongdae sambil mempersilahkan Kris untuk masuk kedalam rumah tersebut.

Didalam Rumah

.

.

.

"Ah ah aah ahasa ahsashas ashsahs aahhh" desah seorang Ibu muda usia sangat muda 32 Tahun, sedang bergulat dengan benda yang namanya Penis. Eits, jangan duga itu Penis Kris itu penisnya Kim Jong Im anak laki-laki berusia 17 tahun dan anak tunggal dari Kim Jongdae dan Kim Xiumin.

"ha aaha hasaha hahah ahaha ahaha " desah Xiumin ketika penis anaknya makin dalam, posisi mereka dengan penis yang menusuk-nusuk vagina basahnya sementara kedua tangannya digunakan untuk meremas payudara besar milik ibunya, disela-sela jarinya untuk meremas putting tegang tersebut.

"ah apakah enak heh, Minnie, rasakan ah nih, ya datang-datang hanya pakai celana dalam ahhh ahah shit, jangan diremasshha ahahhahah" desah Jong Im ketika penisnya sudah berada di puncaknya, dan mereka keluar bersama dengan Xiumin didalam membuat vaginanya becek.

"hoy, anak daddy sepertinya sudah puas, nih" kata Chen yang sudah topless datang bersama Kris yang sama kondisinya

"Eh, paman Kris juga datang" seru Jong Im senang

"yo, bagaimana kabar Pacar anakku, heh" sinis Kris tak lama mereka bertiga tertawa senang, sementara itu Xiumin yang melihat paketnya datang bersama suaminya langsung tersenyum ia bangkit dan mencoba mengenakan pakaiannya lagi, tapi sama Chen dihalangi dan langsung saja memasukkan penisnya yang panjang dan tegang tersebut kedalam vagina basah nan becek tersebut.

THRUST

"Kyaaahhh ah ah chenni aahaha hahaha" desah atau mungkin teriakkan dari Xiumin

"wah tetap sempit dan makin hangat" seru Chen

"wah, Im sepertinya ayah dah mulai tuh" kata Kris sambil melihat Chen yang sedang menumbuk vagina Xiumin, keras.

"bagaimana, jika kita bermain pelayanan" kata Jong Im tiba-tiba

"maksudmu" tanya Kris

"kita akan jadi pelayan buat eoma" kata Jong Im

"tapi, eomma hanya bisa meminta di tusuk berapa, dimana, tidak bisa untuk menunda atau menolak dan satu lagi, eomma nggak boleh protes" jelas Jong Im

"yahh, tapi eomma ingin menco aahahhh ahahha a chheenaia aaaaahhhh" rancau Xiumin

"tidak, ada tapi-tapian Minnie" jelas Chen sambil menyeringai.

Perjalanan dari Ruang Tamu menuju kamar pasangan Kim itu dipenuhi desahan karena setiap langkahan, ada saja jari nakal, tapi, Xiumin juga tangannya mencoel-coel kalau tidak penis ketiga pria, testisnya diremas remas atau mengelus dengan seduktif dada bidang mereka kalau tidak ABS mereka. Seperti sekarang ini dia...

"aha ahah haahah aahhka ahakkkaahah" desah Xiumin yang terduduk di atas lemari di lorong kamar, vaginanya dijilat dengan lambat klirotisnya ditarik kesamping oleh Kris, sementara putting di kedua payudaranya sedang dihisap kuat-kuat oleh Jong Im dan Chen.

"ah a yaha ahah ayaah akahh yaahah" desah Xiumin menggila, tangannya digunakan untuk meremas kepala Jong Im dikiri sementara yang kanan digunakan untuk menekan kepala Kris lebih dalam untuk menjilat vaginanya, dan tidak itu saja tangan Chen dan Jong Im digunakan untuk mengelus dengan seduktif dan pelan lambat menuju punggung dan paha yang sedang dipangku oleh Kris menggunakan bahunya, sesekali kedua tangan tersebut bergerak menekan kepala Kris, sementara tangan Krs digunakan mengelus perut dan pinggang juga lambat membuat..

CROOOT

"Ahhhhhhh ahhhahahah" desah Xiumin lega ia keluar untuk ke 2 kalinya setelah sebelumnya bersama Jong Im.

"ayo lanjut aku ada pesanan satu lagi" sambung Kris

"baiklah" jawab Chen

Xiumin yang kelelahan pun langsung dibantu berdiri oleh Kris dan Chen sementara Jong Im mengawasi dibelakang dengan meremas payudara besar tersebut, tapi jangan bilang kalau Chen dan Kris iri mereka nggak iri malah mereka kesenengan gimana tidak kesenengan jika tangan yang mereka gunakan untuk membawa Xiumin diarahkan ke bokong besar dan bulat itu jangan lupa jari yang ikut-ikut masuk membuat Xiumin yang setengah sadar langsung melenguh nikmat.

'akhirnya sampai juga"kata Kris, ia mulai membuka celananya dan tampaklah penis tegang, mellihat itu Chen juga ikut tegang dia langsung membuka celana karena bajunya dia sama Kris sudah tergeletak didepan ruang tamu.

"jadi apa perintahmu, nyonya" kata Jong Im dengan tatapan yang mengintimidasi tidak cuma Jong Im, Kris memberikan tatapan menyeringai dengan jilatan di lidah, sementara Chen memberikan tatapan yang seolah berkata "akan kumakan habis kau sampai tak tersisa". Xiumin yang melihatnya tersenyum sendiri, "baiklah puaskan aku dan Kris supaya tidak lupa ini bayaranmu" kata Xiumin sambil memberikan uang 500 dollar dan 200 dollar tambahan sementara Chen memberi 300 Dollar dan Jong Im 100 dollar, "baik karena aku harus pergi maka aku dulu dan Jong Im kau oral dan Chen kau belakang, kuberi tantangan Xiumin harus kuat dipuaskan di vaginanya bergantian 5 kali satu orang, bagaimana" kata Kris sambil menyeringai

"Baiklah" kata mereka berdua

Dan

JLEB JLEB

"AKHHHH ahhhhh PLOP mhhh mmnhhhahahaaa" desah Xiumin yang langsung di sumpal oleh penis besar milik Jong Im yang ukuran tidak kalah dengan milik Chen atau Kris walau masih SMA kelas 3.

"mhhmaahahamashsasamsasasmamahahahhnnn" desah Xiumin terus genjotan dari kedua lubangnya yang keras dan tanpa ampun membuat dia keluar dua kali lagi tanpa terasa dan remasan tangan Chen dibelakang dengan jepitan yang kuat diputtingnya membuatnya kelimpungan.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh" desah mereka semua bersamaan

"sekarang aku permisi, dan lanjutkan acara keluarganya" kata Kris menyingkir dari kasur dan mengambil pakiannya.

"oke, terima kasih ahhh Krissh ahuch nakal kau Jong Dae Im" seru Xiumin ia menyerang Jong Im dan melumat penisnya dan meremas twinsballnya, sementara Chen menyerang bagian depan dengan posisi doggy style.

"Ahkirnya tinggal keluarga Kim lagi tapi Kim Joonmyeon atau Suho, ya" batin Kris berjalan menuju mobilnya.

Desahan dari rumah itu terdengar sampai luar dan desahan dari rumah lain ikut terdengar, Kris hanya terkekeh mendengarya.

.

.

.

TBC

NEXT CHAP: CHAPTER 3 KRISLAY

Maaf kalau makin lama makin nggak jelas,ya miaan. Untuk Kristao paling butuh waktu 2 minggu kalau ingin lebih banyak, dan jangan lupa kasih comment dan review, kasih ide ya, Yaoi, Bisexsual, atau GS terima.

Salam Damai, Kalutan

Jangan sampai mimisan.


	5. Chapter 5

SEX TRIP

 **PAIR: KRISBAEK**

 **KRISHAN**

 **KRISSOO**

 **KRISXIU**

 **KRISLAY**

 **KRISTAO**

 **DISLCAMER: THIS IS MY FF, TOKOHNYA CUMA PINJAM NAMA.**

 **HAPPPY READING**

 **I HOPE YOU ENJOY.**

 **KALUTAN WITH PROUDLY PRESENTS**

.

.

.

CHAPTER 5: KRISLAY

Miami, 3:57 PM

"Akhirnya paket terakhir" kata Kris sambil melihat kotak paket terakhirnya walau hanya 6 paket tapi bisa membuat dia pulang terlambat.

"heh, keluarga Joonmyeon ya" kata Kris melihat jamnya menunjukkan pukul 4 tepat.

Kris berjalan menuju rumah keluarga Suho tersebut, ia membuka 3 kancing teratas, ketika ia ketok pintu terlihat dua bayangan didepan rumah terlihat gelap, dan begitu pintu terbuka, Kris ditarik masuk kedalam, kardusnya dibiarkan jatuh di lantai sementara dirinya, baju dibuka secara cepat-cepat, oleh empat pasang tangan, eit kok pasang tangan.

Perkenalkan, Kim Yixing istri dari Kim Joonmyeon atau Suho saja, usia 34 tahun hypersex tingkat akut. Kedua Kim Joon Yi anak perempuan berusia 20 tahun hypersex tingkat tinggi juga sama seperti ibunya. Kenaapa mereka kenal Kris, karena Kris dan Suholah yang membuat mereka jadi hypersex.

" sepertinya aku membuat kalian menunggu" kata Kris setelah semua pakaiannya dilepas tampak badan yang kekar, dada bidang, perut sixpack dan jangan lupa penis panjang Kris dengan telur yang terlihat penuh dengan sperma segar.

"ne, oppa, kau lama kami sudah haus dan gatall ahhhh" desah Joon Yi, jika dilihat keduanya mengenakan pakaian hanya errr, bikini mini dengan payudara besar jangan lupa, eeee, Bra yang kekecilan di dada besar mereka berdua sehingga emm, gimana ya, jelasinnya puttingnya menonjol bagaikan gunung everest di bra terebut, membuat Kris menahan diri untuk tidak mencubit kuat-kuat penis tegang tersebut.

"bagaimana jika kita kamar dan kalian bukalah bikini kekecilan kalian itu atau kalian tidak boleh menyentuhku dan merasakan denyutan penisku divagina kalian" kata Kris dengan pura-pura memasang wajah sinis.

Sontak wajah kedua yeoja tersebut langsung kaget dan emm sebutannya memelas meminta supaya mereka diampuni oleh Kris," jangan Kris oppa, kami telah menunggu dari jam 12 siang untuk penismu itu, Kris" kata Yixing sambil memelas dengan nada seduktif di telinga kanan,sambil menggesekkan payudara ke lengan kekar Kris sementara tangan mengelus dada bidang Kris.

"ne, Kris oppa, kami sudah menunggu mu untuk memasukkan penismu kedalam vagina ku Kris" kata Joon Yi. Dengan nada memelas dan seduktif ditelinga kirinya, tangannya mengelus bahu kekar Kris, posisi mereka sekarang berada di ruang keluarga dengan Kris dalam posisi berdiri di gerayangi oleh kedua yeoja lapar.

"bitch, cepat kekamar , ayo dan puaskan aku ya" kata Kris sambil menyeringai dan menunjukkan penis tegangnya.

Selama perjalanan ke kamar dilantai dua, kedua tangan nakal milik yeoja itu terus mengelus dengan nakal daan cepat, dadanya, perutnya, bahkan penisnya membuat Kris merasa jengah, lalu ditusuknya Yixing ditangga yang berbentuk huruf L itu, dengan kuat dan membuat Yixing kewalahan bagaimana tidak disetubuhi diantara tangga sementara mulut Kris menghisap kuat-kuat payudaranya Joon Yi yang melihatnya hanya mengocok vagina sambil mencubiti puttingnya. Dan tak lama kemudian "ahhhh akuhhuu keluarrr nyaaahahhhh" jerit Yixing, sementara Kris "shit, slut jangan ketatkan ahhhh" desah Kris. Pandangan Kris terarah ke Joon Yi yang mengakang diatas Yixing, Kris yang melihatnya langsung menarik kedua yeoja ke kamar pasangan Kim dan menyuruh mereka untuk menghisap penisnya dikamar tersebut.

"achh sah yah terussh ahaahh hispanmu enak Yixing" desah Kris ketika hisapan di penisnya dan juga jangan lupakan tangannya yang meremas bola kembar dibawahnya, Joon Yi yang tidak sabar mendorong badan Kris untuk berbaring dan ia duduk diatas dada kekar tersebut dengan vagina diarahkan ke mulut Kris sementara itu, tangannya Kris meremas bokong besar itu, tangan Joon Yi digunakan untuk menekan kepala Yixing untuk menjilat lebih dalam, penis besar tersebut.

"aahhhaahah sasshshamaha asashhs ahsas" desah Kris keluar untuk ke dua kalinya diblowjob dan ketiga jika ditotal.

"bagaimana oppa, sudah puaskah" kata Joon Yi sambil mulai menghisap penis yang masih tegang tersebut

"harusnya kau yang berkata seperti itu" seru Kris ia kembali didorong tiduran oleh Yixing dan mulutnya disumpal oleh vagina milk Yixing tersebut dan dijilatinya vagina becek tersebut, sementara Joon Yi kembali menjilat penis besar yang tidak habis-habisnya itu. Tak lama kemudian mereka datang lagi.

"Kris ayo cepat" ujar Yixing

"baiklah" Kris

Lalu dimasukkannya penis Kris kedalam vagina Yixing dan dijilatinya, posisi mereka Kris berdiri Yixing tidur dengan Yoon Ji berdiri posisi mereka bertahan sekitar 15 menit desahan yang kuat dan badan yang bergerak erotis dan tumbukan penis Kris ternyata sangat keras membuatnya melayang makanya setelah Kris keluar Yixing tidak kuat lagi.

"Krisss aku ahhh mau keluarr ahhhhh" desah Yixing

"ahhhhh shit jangan dijepit ahhhh" desah Kris saat ia keluar didalam Yixing, dan mereka kelluar bersamaan. Setelah itu Kris mencabut penisnya dan beranjak menuju ke Joon Yi yang sedang berbaring diatas kasur , Kris menarik badan Joon Yi mendekat dan ia mengarahkan penis besar, tegak dan berurat itu ke vagina milik Joon Yi, dan begitu dimasukkan Kris bergerak dengan kasar.

"hhhh ahh Krissss ahh terusssh ahahaah asaahahahah h" desah Joon Yi

"ayo, sayang yang kuat ya karena ini tidak akan lembut" sepertinya Kris berbicara dengan menyeringai dan juga dengan nakalnya ia memegang seluruh tubuh Joon Yi, ia juga mendorong kuat-kuat vagina itu, Yixing yang melihatnya langsung berdiri dan menutupi wajah Kris yang sedang fokus meremas payudara besar Joon Yi dengan payudaranya, sementara vagina ia gesekkan dengan perut sixpack yang mau terbentuk milik Kris, Yixing yang tidak kuat dengan gesekkan perut ketat Kris langsung keluarlah Yixing untuk ke berapa kalinya entahlah. Dan Yixing jatuh lunglai diatas kasur. Kris yang melihat Yixing terkulai diatas kasur pun langsung menggerakkan penisnya in and out secepat mobil beradu dengan kuda.

"ahhhbh krissshh ahhh hpeleaaananasshssha haahahhahahahaahahaahaa" desah Joon Yi

"sebentar sayang, uhh nikmatnyaaa ahhh shh ahhh" desah Kris mulai dari menggila menjadi gila gerakkannya, tanpa peduli apa yang terjadi seolah tiada hari esok. Dan tak lama...

CRROOOOOOTTTTT

"akhuu keluaaarrr ahhhh" desah Joon Yi

"sama-sama, baby ahhhhhh" desah Kris meraung menggema diseluruh kamar luar itu.

"Hhah, haha hahahahaa" desah mereka bertiga

"Kris ini 1500 dollar hah" desah Yixing karena kecapekan

"mana nanti aku ada kencan juga" lesu Joon Yi

"kencanmu itu anak Kim Jongin dan Kim Kyungsoo kan Kim Jong Soo ka" tebak Kris

"kok tahu," tanya Joon Yi

"Ia, jelas ayah ibunya kaya gitu makannya kamu ganas begini kan" kata Kris

"iya, " jawab Joon Yi

"jangan lupa paketnya dibawah" kata Kris sambil menutup pintu dan keluar rumah hanya mengenakan celana pajangnya, kemja kantornya ia sampirkan dibahu, menampakkan dada dan perut seksi tersebut ke komplek perumahaan walau sepi, keringat dan matahari terbenam.

"pulang ke kantor" kaa Kris setelah masuk kedalam mobil masih dalam keadaan topless

"sepertinya akan menyenangkan, nih" kata Kris menyeringai sambil menjalankan mobilnya

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Author akan kasih kejutan buat chap berikutnya, ya jangan kaget oke, see you in 2 weeks or more.

Salam Kalutan

Cinta Damai dan satu dilarang Copas ya \/^^


	6. Chapter 6

SEX TRIP

 **PAIR: KRISBAEK**

 **KRISHAN**

 **KRISSOO**

 **KRISXIU**

 **KRISLAY**

 **KRISTAO**

 **DISLCAMER: THIS IS MY FF, TOKOHNYA CUMA PINJAM NAMA.**

 **HAPPPY READING**

 **I HOPE YOU ENJOY.**

 **KALUTAN WITH PROUDLY PRESENTS**

 **NOTE: MOHON MAAF JIKA KATA-KATA TIDAK JELAS ATAU BINGUNG HARAP DI MAKLUMI KALUTAN MASIH BELAJAR. ^_^\/**

.

.

.

CHAPTER 5.5 : KRIS X ?

Dikantor pengriman LL Express, Miami, 5:23 PM

Kalau ditanya namanya adalah Light and Long Express, pengiriman barang yang kalian tahulah maksudnya apa.

Kris, atau namanya Wu Yi Fan berusia 34 tahun, walau sudah berkepala tiga, ia masih terlihat gagah. Baru saja memakirkan moblinya didalam garasi LL Express, atau perlu kusingkat LL saja. Ketika ia keluar dari mobil dengan badan yang sudah basah oleh keringat dan lengket oleh cairan putih kental diantara perutnya yang seksi, kalau mau tahu apa yang terjadi kembali 1 jam yang lalu.

 ** _Flashback 1 jam yang lalu_**

"duh, shit" keluh Kris dengan hanya melihat banyak perempuan pakai bikini mengingat ini musim panas membuat Kris langsung tegang.

"nah, ada korban" kata Kris sambil menyeringai melihat ada seorang Yeoja seksi sedang berdiri dipinggir jalan, sepertinya kebingungan mau kemana.

Kris menghampiri cewek seksi tersebut yang hanya mengenakan pakaian bikini, diberhentikan mobil pengantar paketnya model kayak ambulan di AS sana.

"halo, cantik sendirian, saja nih." Kata Kris sambil meremas penis kerasnya dari luar celana.

"iya, sayang aku haus dan lapar boleh aku NUMPANG" kata itu ditekan sangat tekan dengan seduktif

"baik, sayang silahkan" kata Kris yang diberi seringai dan juga Kris yang tidak mengenakan baju langsung mulai membuka celana panjang nya.

"wah, tuan penis mu besar juga, ya" kata Yeoja itu

"siapa, namamu manis" kata Kris sambil menahan dirinya untuk tidak menyerang gadis cantik belia tersebut.

"Namaku, Lee Eunhyuk, atau panggil saja Hyukkie" kata Yeoja berdada besar yang terlihat susah menelan ludahnya karena badan sexy Kris. Mereka berpindah kebelakang truk pengiriman tersebut, Kris mulai menciumi gadis tersebut tangannya mulai menggerayangi dada dan pinggangnya.

"ahm ckcpkc ckakp akakmmckmkk pkckk ahhmm" desah Eunhyuk ketika ciuman tersebut mengganas dan menabrak ke sisi truk itu ciuman tersebut turun ke leher yang bersih diberinya kissmark hingga seluruh leher itu menjadi merah.

"uhhmm ahh sayang nama mu ahhh" desah Eunhyuk ketika ia bertanya diganggu sama Kris dengan menggesekkan jarinya ke vagina basah itu da juga mencubit dan menarik dengan keras putting merah nan tegang tersebut.

"Kris, sayang ekhmm ahhhh" perkataan Kris terpotong akibat desahan yang ia keluarkan disebabkan oleh tangan Eunhyuk yang meremas penis tegang yang telah berada diluar.

"cepatlah Kris aku ada janji" kata Eunhyuk sambil menunjuk vagina basahnya (bagi yang tahu maksudnya terima kasih, bagi yang tidak anggap aja lagi menggoda)

"baiklah jika itu maumu" kata Kris lalu disobeklah bikini dan bra tersebut tapi, jangan khawatir Kris masih punya banyak di dashboard truknya. Lalu dibaringkannya Eunhyuk ke lantai truk yang dingin karena telah di pasang AC dengan suhu rendah tapi, measih bisa membuat mereka berkeringat.

"clkkkpkk ckpoockpocpkc PLOP cpkockoka kahhka" hisapan Kris dalam vagina becek membuat Eunhyuk kelejotan ia teriak dan untung saja truk telah diberi peredam suara.

"Kyaaahhhb ahhhhh"desah Eunhyuk setelah ia keluar didalam mulut Kris yang langsung ditelan dengan senang hati.

CKREK

"ckckckck, kalau berhubungan seperti itu harusnya bilang-bilang dan jangan lupa tutup pintu, ya" kata seorang Yeoja Cantik dengan pakaian renang berwarna biru.

"kau mau ikut sayang" kata Kris yang berdiri dengan penis tegangnya, jangan lupa badan seksi yang penuh keringat, lalu ia mendekat ke yeoja seksi tersebut dan bertanya"siapa namamu cantik", dan jawabannya" Min Yoongi atau panggil saja aku Suga" katanya sambil meremas penis besar dan tegang tersebut sambil menggesekkan payudaranya ke dada bidang penuh keringat Kris. Ia kemudian membuka seluruh pakaiannya

"baiklah, sayang kau mau ini, kan" kata Kris sambil memegang penis tegangnya dan menggesekkannya di vagina basah itu.

"namamu siapa tampan" tanya Suga sambil menjilati bibirnya atau menjilati keringat yang jatuh ke tubuh Kris.

"Panggil aku Kris saja, sayang" kata Kris seduktif ke telinga gadis berusia kira-kira 19 tahun.

"ayo, sayang fuck me hard" kata Suga

"enak saja aku duluan, aku sudah dari tadi bersama Kris" geram Eunhyuk, ia sudah menunggu eh, ada saja yang ingin duluan.

"tapi, aku juga mau" kata Suga merajuk

"Suga, biar Hyukkie dulu yang menikmatinya, kau akan kupuaskan hingga kau lemas" kata Kris sambil menyeringai pada Suga.

"Ahh, shit kau nakal shh ahhh more ahhh sekali,ssshh ahh baby Hyuk" desah Kris ketika Eunhyuk dengan tiba-tiba langsung meghisap penis panjang tersebut dan meremas testisnya yang besar.

"shit ahh kau tidak sabaran say ahh angg ahh terush ahh enaknya mulut muaah" desah Kris.

Suga yang tidak ingin ketinggalan acara utama langsung mendekati Kris lalu memberikan elusan di tulang punggung Kris tangannya juga meremas pelan dan mulai turun ke putting Kris dielusnya pelan lalu turun ke perut sixpack Kris yang mau terbentuk, dan tanganya langsung naik keleher Kris dielusnya pelan sebelum mereka bertukar saliva, semakin dalam tangan Kris yang satu memegang kepala Eunhyuk, dan yang satu memegang kepala Suga untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka.

PLOP

"Sssh ayo ahh keluar keluar ahhhhhh" lolong Kris ketika ia keluar didalam mulut Eunhyuk yang dengan senang hati langsung ditelannya.

"wah, Kris penis mu tahan banting ya, baru keluar langsung tegang, lagi" kata Eunhyuk menyeringai, ia menjilati kepala penis Kris sementara, Suga meremas testis besar tersebut.

"Shit, kalian berdua, akan kutundukkan kalian berdua dimulai darimu" kata Kris sambil menyeringai dan juga penis tegangnya mulai mengeluarkan cairannya.

.

.

.

"Kyaahh, ahh krisssahhh ahhh aah mckkpkpcmmhh ahhhh cukuphhha haahahaa kluarraaahhh stoppaahaha" desah Eunhyuk atau lebih tepatnya teriak, karena Eunhyuk tidak pernah digenjot seliar ini dan secepat ini, dilihatnya ia di sodok dengan posisi doggy penis Kris menusuk vaginanya dengan cepat dan tepat sementara payudaranya diremas kuat-kuat oleh Kris jangan lupa jika ia teriak sangat keras mulutnya akan disumpal dengan vagina Suga yang berada di depannya. Jangan lupa jika ia sudah keluar 2 kali akibat sodokan yang keras.

Kris yang melihat vagina Suga tergoda untuk mencobanya. Ia lalu mencondongkan tubuhnya yang ototomatis sodokkan liarnya makin menjadi dan begitu ia membungkuk di jilatinya langsung vagina merah mereka milik Suga dan Eunhyuk, ia terus teriak keenakkan sodokkan demi sodokkan di terima Eunhyuk tepat di g-spotnya, sementara itu, Suga keenakkan dengan jilatan ganas milik Kris di vaginanya dan tangannya terulur untuk menekan kepala tersebut lebih dan makin kedalam vaginanya.

"Kyahh krishh ahhh keluarr ahh ha ahshh ahhhhhhh" desahan lolongan dari Eunhyuk menggema di ruang cukup sempit tersebut, Eunhyuk keluar untuk ke tiga kalinya. Dan tak lama kemudian...

"shitt ahha mauk leuaar ahaha hahh sashh ahh" desah Suga keluar untuk pertama kalinya mengenai wajah Kris langsung.

"wah, slutku keluar sebelum kusuruh, jadi rasakan kembali nikmatnya, ya, sayangku. Slurrrpppp" kata Kris yang dilanjutkan dengan kembali menghisap kembali vagina becek itu sementara gerakkannya di vagina Eunhyuk tetap berjalan dan makin keras.

"kyaahh krisss ahhh sasshh ahahahahaahhhh kyahh" teriak Eunhyuk ketika penis Kris bergerak makin kencang tanpa memedulikan jika dia sudah keluar dua kali akibat penis panjang berurat tersebut.

"kyahh krissnyaahh ahhh jangann ahhh jilati laggii aahhah" desah Suga keenakkan, dirinya menolak tapi, tubuhnya menginginkan sentuhan dari jilatan lidah Kris.

Selama sekitar 12 menit mereka terus seperti itu jilatan lidah ataupun sodokan penis Krsi tidak melambat tetapi, makin cepat seperti mobil balap.

Tak, lama berselang ditengah cumbuannya dengan vagina Suga yang sudah keluar 3 kali dan juga Eunhyuk yang sudah 4 kali keluar mulai melemah desahannya.

"sshh ahh lubangmu enakk sekalia ahahh sshh shittt ahhhh" desah Kris keenakkan mulutnya sudah terlepas dari vagina Suga, sementara Suga beristirahat.

"kyaah ahh krisssaa hahah ahahah saaha aastop ahahah" desah Eunhyuk, gaya mereka sekarang berubah menjadi berdiri dimana Kris sedang duduk sementara itu, Eunhyuk sedang menungganginya dalam posisi membelakangi Kris dengan bibir Kris yang terus menjilati lehernya, kedua tangannya digunakan untuk meremas dada besar tersebut.

"sebentar lagi sayang aku, mau keluar uhhhha hahhahshitt ahhhhh shsit shia ashusa ahhhh" lolong Kris dan sodokkan ke tiga keluarlah sperma Kris didalam vagina hangat tersebut. Segera setelah mengeluarkan semuanya Kris beranjak berdiri dan melihat sekilas pada Eunhyuk yang telah lemas terkulai, ia melihat ke Suga yang sedang mengocok vaginanya dan membuka kakinya memperlihatkan vagina basah yang memerah tersebut, Kris yang melihatnya langsung tegang, ia bergerak perlahan menuju vagina tersebut dan begitu keduanya bertemu. Kris menciumi bibir tersebut dan langsung melesakkan penis besrnya itu kedalam vagina Suga.

THRUST

"Kyahhh enkakkahhannnahhna ahahansshh asahhaaa" desah Suga keenakkan

"enak sayang kalau begitu ke enakkan lebih mau" tantang Kris

"maus shshahh sayangnaahh ahshshs ahahh" kata Suga diselingi desahan

"baiklah terima ini" kata Kris tak lama kemudian pergerakkan penis Kris mulai kasar dan makin kasar membuat Suga mengerang lebih kuat.

"kyahh ahh terusshsh aahhhh shshsahaha haahha mpcchhacccccko pckcpkpcakahahah ahahmpphh" desah Suga terhalang oleh ciuman ang ganas tersebut.

"puahh ahhh shsh ahah mau keluaarr ahhhhh shhh ahh" desah Sua keluar pertama kali dalam sesi bercinta mereka.

"belum apa-apa sudah keluar saja kamu haishh jangan shit ahhha a dij petiatta ahh shh ahhhh ahhkkhhh" desah Kris nyaris saja ia mau keluar di vagina lembab nan sempit ini.

"kenapa kau belum keluar kyahah ahaha sshsh shit ahaha ahah assshhiahitt ahahah" desah Suga kaget mendapat serangan mendadak.

"ohhh jadi kau ingin aku ceat keluar supaya kamu bisa selesai jangan uhh, harap ya, shit ahhh" desah Kris lalu ia menggenjot vagina tersebut sangat cepat seperti di kejar setan ia tusuk vagina tersebut hingga membuat Suga mendesah atau lebih tepatnya teriak.

"kyahh ahh shhsah ahhhh sahk cukupa haha pelan ahaha sajaha asaha ahahaaasshaahshh ahhhhh" desah Suga makin menjadi jadi.

"ini hukumanmu sayang" kata Kris sambil menjilati telinga kiri Suga dengan pelan dan mendalam.

"ahh kyahhh asshsh ahha kaaka akhh ahahsshsh ahh kelurrhaa ahahahhh" desah Suga keluar kedua kalinya.

"shitt ahh hakhukeluarrrr ahhhhhh" desah Kris akhirnya keluar didalam tubuh cantik yoeja tersebut.

"sshhh ahhhh" desah Kris begitu selesai dengan mereka berdua Kris masih sempat mencicipi vagina kedua yeoja yang sudah lemas tersebut.

"nah, kalian bisa pergi sekarang dan nih" kata Kris menyodorkan uang masing-masing 250 dollar pada kedua gadis tersebut.

"sebagai tambahan bagaimana jika" kata Suga terpotong dengan Eunhyuk yang membuka celana panjang Kris dan langsung menghisap penis panjang tersebut.

Kris yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum dan mulai membantu mereka berdua dengan menurunkan celana panjangnya.

CROOOTTT

"Ahhh legannnya" desah Kris lega

"jadi kita berdua, tidak lega buat kamu" sindir Suga

"bukan begitu sayang, aku lega bisa merasakan mulut kalian berdua" kata Kris sambil merapikan pakainannya

Dan setelah memberikan ucapan sampai jumpa dengan acara panas satu ronde akhirnya mereka berpisah dan begitu Kris mau menjalankan mobilnya, ia melihat kedua gadis dihampiri oleh pacar mereka dan mereka berciuman panas di jalan tersebut seolah tidak mepedulikan yang lain.

TBC

Author's Note

Maaf telat update ini baru seperemapat dari totalnya, keep reading and leave comment oke, please.

Salam Kalutan.


End file.
